April Fools Day Surprise
by Raven-2010
Summary: It's April fools day and an all out canine prank war erupts in the Taisho house, but this year the brothers are in for a shocking surprise, Sessh plays trick on Inu with giant condom, A Jakotsu trick is played, & more Comedy romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag


_**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha RumikoTakahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**_

_Written for __**YoriSama1983,**__ who gave me the idea for it, and a new fic for Easter to,. It's April fools day and an all out canine prank war erupts, in the Taisho house, happy April fools day everybody, Inutaisho/Kag_

_**April Fools Day Surprise**_

_**By Raven 2010 Mar 30 2011**_

_**Nasty surprises, picnic pandemonium, and cool the dogs off**_

_It was just a few days till April Fools Day arrived and already the conniving, tricks, and jokes had already started. And Inutaisho simply sat back and watched the fun, he figured as long as they weren't being pains in his ass he might as well remain the innocent bystander and enjoy it, but this year would be different they were going to receive the biggest shock, and surprise of their lives_

_The morning as one might started out with a bang "Inuyasha you son of a bitch" Sesshoumaru bellowed "Get back here you pussy on legs, so I can disembowel you"_

"_No way" the hanyou answered_

"_Pup what in hell did you do to your brother, this time" Sugimi asked_

"_Nothin pop" Inuyasha lied_

"_Bullshit stop your lying boy" why do you try when you know I can smell a lie 5 miles away"_

"_Half breed prepare to die" Sesshoumaru screamed down from the second floor_

"_By pop gotta go" Inuyasha said laughing, and ran_

"_I ought to have an undertaker on speed dial, and retainer, with you boys" Sugimi said_

_Sesshoumaru leapt down from the second floor "Sesshoumaru what did your brother do? Sugimi asked _

"_I'm about to be an only child, it far surpasses all the other things he's done, it is disgusting, go look in my bed" Sesshoumaru said, he went past his father so fast he only left a silver streak behind_

"_I've got to see this knowing Inuyasha it's truly revolting" Sugimi thought "And he is one_

_Sick puppy"_

_Sugimi went up to Sesshoumaru's room he looked and saw it, it was a big turd at least 12 inches long laying on Sesshoumaru's bed. As Sugimi continued looking he sniffed and soon knew it was chocolate formed to look like a turd and quite well made at that, and looked very real, it seemed that when Sesshoumaru first laid eyes upon it he went into a rage, and didn't notice the chocolate scent_

_Sesshoumaru chased Inuyasha but the sneaky, scheming hanyou made a clean get away, for now anyway but he'd pay later on and how, Sesshoumaru went home "Sesshoumaru come here please? Sugimi called_

"_What is it father?_

"_When you saw that particular item on your bed you were so enraged that you did not notice something" _

"_And that would be" Sesshoumaru inquired_

"_Take a sniff" Sugimi said holding up the afore mentioned turd_

"_Whaaaaat?_

"_Sesshoumaru my boy you missed something earlier, now humor me and sniff the air then like me you'll notice the same thing"_

_Sesshoumaru sniffed "Chocolate, the little dick used a chocolate turd"_

"_Yes a classic, sick but a classic" Sugimi replied_

"_Well I guess little brother isn't disgusting enough to use a real turd after all, thank the kamis for that" Sesshoumaru said with a sick grin and Sugimi knew it was about to get interesting_

"_Sesshoumaru I will not even ask what you are up to, I'd rather be surprised" _

"_Yes father and I promise it will be good, just make sure you have an empty bladder first wouldn't want you peeing your pants while laughing" he said then patted Sugimi on the shoulder_

_Later that day Inuyasha came home Sesshoumaru looked at him but said nothing, so Inuyasha assumed he had it made and that Sesshoumaru was to tired to care anymore, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kagura , Miroku, and Kouga had all come to visit, for the first time this year Sugimi was having an April Fools Day Party_

"_Oh I can hardly wait" Sugimi thought_

_All were sitting in the living room and as usual Kouga, and Inuyasha were having their usual snipe fest, Sesshoumaru left the room Inuyasha was so occupied with Kouga that he did not even see Sesshoumaru coming up behind him, and faster then he could say boo he had a giant condom over his head that went down to his ankles, to him the worst part was the girls seeing it_

"_My gift to the biggest dick head in the world" Sesshoumaru ragged_

_For the first few seconds Inuyasha stood frozen, and silent "Guess with all that protection on you wont be knocking anybody up, your safe ladies" but damn mutt face don't you think it's over kill? Kouga teased_

"_Planning on diving in head first son? Sugimi asked, then fell off his big comfy reclining chair laughing_

"_Yeah but I always thought that was done with the little head, not the big one" Kagome said_

"_Wow I'm all for playing safe as the next one" but don't you think this is a bit much? Sango ragged_

"_Inuyasha my friend there was no forecast for rain today" Miroku added_

"_Damn and I thought wolves were horny, perverted bastards" Ayame commented_

"_Looks like our little Yasha's been holding out on us" Kagura said_

_Inuyasha came to his senses and took the offending object off "Sesshoumaru you cunt" did ya have to do it in front of the girls?_

"_You started, and asked for it when you put a turd on my bed"_

"_Eeeeeeeeew" Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Kagura said in one breath_

"_Oh shut up wenches, it was made of freakin chocolate, not a real one damn even I ain't that nasty" Inuyasha shot back_

"_Hm, guess it's way too big, I forgot you aren't all that large and needed a smaller size, my apologies" Sesshoumaru nonchalantly commented_

"_Oh fuck you we're even now asshole" Inuyasha barked "And mine ain't little"_

"_As you wish little brother" Sesshoumaru coolly replied_

_Sugimi was having a cookout that day hotdogs, hamburgers, chicken and other assorted goodies, everybody grabbed the food and drinks of their choice, sat down and proceeded to enjoy themselves. Sesshoumaru had become quite fond of hotdogs so of course that's what he went for however when he bit into it, it popped and squirted cherry syrup all over his new summer clothes_

_Two screams were heard first Sesshoumaru "Inuyashaaaaa"_

_Second was Inuyasha "Ewww gross" what the fuck? _

_When Inuyasha bit into his he got a mouth full of stinky cheese mixed with hot sauce which quickly dribbled down his shirt. In the hotdog bun was the very same fake chocolate turd he had put on Sesshoumaru's bed, Sesshoumaru had filled it with the cheese and hot sauce mix_

"_This is gonna be good, 5-4-3-2-1-0" Sugimi counted off in his head_

"_I'll kill you" both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru screamed at each other_

"_Oh well might as well have some fun" Sugimi thought, then casually strolled over turned the garden hose on and sprayed his two feuding pups down with the cold water_

"_Ahhhhh fuck dad" what the hell? Inuyasha yelled_

"_Father must you? Sesshoumaru said_

"_Yes I must, you two are, and act so juvenile, so I will treat you as such" was Sugimi's reply_

"_Are you trying to freeze my nuts off? Inuyasha snapped_

"_And I would detest having a case of blue balls as well father" Sesshoumaru stated with dignity_

"_There's a cure for that boys" Sugimi retorted_

"_Oh yeah like what" Inuyasha said_

"_Do tell" Sesshoumaru asked with smirk_

"_Well you each go to your own rooms, lay down on your bed, and look at the playgirl magazines, you'll instantly warm up then" Sugimi wise cracked_

"_Ohhhhhhh shit" Kouga and Miroku said _

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison

"You two brats heard me, I did not stutter"

"What the hells a play girl magazine? Inuyasha said feigning ignorance

"I would never stoop so low as to do such a thing" was Sesshoumaru's response

"Really Inuyasha what about sweet Suki on page 48, the page you left it open on when you left it laying on your bed" Sugimi said, Inuyasha said nothing turned and took off

"Touche father" Sesshoumaru commented

"Indeed"

Sesshoumaru's sexy surprise, Inuyasha's death wish

**Dancing, plot's, sweet revenge, and a gift Inuyasha will never forget**

The following day a crate was delivered to the Taisho home, it was addressed to Sesshoumaru, and was marked as being sent from the address of a company the Taisho's did business with often, Sugimi signed for it. then called Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru came down stairs

"Yes" what is it father? Sesshoumaru asked

"This crate was delivered here, and it is addressed to you" Sugimi answered

"Hm"

Sesshoumaru examined the crate then opened it, when the front panel was removed music immediately started to play, three sexy male strippers emerged and began dancing, grinding, and stripping to the heavy beat of Sesshoumaru's favorite piece of dance music. Sesshoumaru was horrified, sure female strippers he would not mind but male oh no this was war, his brain was filled with a million things he could do

"Inuyashaaaaaaa" Sesshoumaru bellowed "Inuhomo now you die"

Inuyasha leapt from his hiding place and said before he ran like hell "Paybacks a bitch and so are you"

"This is truly sick" what am I going to do with that boy? Sugimi thought

"I'm sorry my lord we thought that we were sent here to dance for females, that's what we were told" Kenshin one of the male dancers who Sugimi knew said

No apologies are necessary Kenshin this is Inuyasha's work" Sugimi replied

"Maybe it is out of place to say my lord but I want revenge"

"Kenshin please drop the lord just call me Sugimi, that goes for all of you to, and revenge you shall have, I am sure my eldest would like in on it as well" what is your plan? Sugimi asked

Smiling evilly Kenshin told Sugimi his idea "But I do not knot know where to find someone to do it" said Kenshin

"No worries I think Sesshoumaru does" Sugimi said, he loved the idea

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru returned smiling evilly, with Inuyasha's shredded clothes hanging from his claws. Sugimi introduced him to the male dancers and explained how they'd been led to believe that they would be dancing for women then told him Kenshin's idea, Sesshoumaru smiled a sadistic smile, and he did indeed know someone who could do what they needed

"Inuyasha has never seen you before" am I correct in assuming so? Sugimi asked the dancers

"No never" they replied

"Good then you are invited to dinner tomorrow, I am having an April fools day party, you will be there to witness Inuyasha's undoing" it is an appropriate, and perfect day for it wouldn't you agree? Sugimi stated

"Yes, and I'll be there" the dancers replied

"Wonderful" Sugimi said

It was April fools day and time to start the party everyone took their places at the table, the food , and drinks were served, various conversations took place during the meal, Inuyasha drank his sake after a few seconds he passed out. Sugimi slung him over his shoulder carried him up stairs and put him in his bed, pulled the covers over him then left the room, the drug Inuyasha was given in his sake would wear off in a few minutes, everybody stared at the clock with great anticipation it wouldn't be long now

Inuyasha woke up feeling groggy he felt someone in bed next to him he reached over and felt, he sniffed but because of the state he was in his sense of smell was impaired, so he decided to do it the old fashioned way. He reached for the lamp next to the bed and turned it on, and what he saw next nearly gave him a heart attack, he jumped out of bed not believing what he was seeing he close and rubbed his eyes, then opened them again and looked

"Nooooooooo" was heard from the hanyou's room "What the hell are you doing here? Inuyasha screeched

"Eeeee, don't yell like that honey my ears are sensitive" a voice said

"I'll ask you this one last time" what the hell are you doing in my freakin bed? The irate hanyou yelled

"You don't remember? I'm crushed, you me, sake, you said that you have always wanted me but were to afraid to admit it until now, you asked me up to your room" and you know" the voice explained

'Know what? And you better tell me now, cause I'm sick of these games, now spill it" Inuyasha screamed

"This is beautiful, and perfect" Sesshoumaru said to Sugimi

"Isn't it? Sugimi replied

"We went up to your room, then you took me over and over again"

"Nooooo, no how, no fuckin way, never in a million years, and of all people especially you, Jakotsu you are fucking lying this is your idea of a sick joke. I'm going to kill you then you'll get the damn message I like girls" Inuyasha screamed so loud the walls vibrated

"No, no, no, but you can't mean that my love, we made love you even ma" Jakotsu said with a sad voice but didn't get to finish

"I nothing" Inuyasha bellowed "Ohhh I'm gonna puke" he said then bolted from the room

What the poor hanyou did not know, or realize is that he was wearing only a pink lace thong that did not leave much to the imagination, as he bolted down the stairs unknown to him he was giving his family, and the dinner guests quite a show, Jakotsu came bounding down the stairs wearing a sexy baby blue nighty

"Come back to bed Yasha, you said I was yours forever" Jakotsu said, having all he could do to keep a straight face

"Get away, and stay away from me if you know what's good for you"

"I know what's good for me and it is you koishi" Jakotsu said

"Guess you don't wanna live much longer" do ya? Inuyasha barked while flexing his claws

"Ah mutt face" Kouga started but was cut off

"What ya smelly wolf?

"What Kouga started to say is look at Jakotsu's neck" Kagome said

"Whaaat? What for? Inuyasha snapped "I don't even want to look at him period"

"Inuyasha my friend, look at his neck he's wearing your mating mark"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" you gotta be fucking kidding me? No freakin way this is bullshit, he faked that damn mark, I do not know how, but he faked it" Inuyasha replied

"Indeed little brother, oh oh yes Jakotsu harder_**, **_ooooo yeah like that, faster don't stop, _**Ja, Ja, Jakotsuuuuu" **_Sesshoumaru mimicked "We could not help hearing you, who would have thought you were such a noisy lover"

"Sesshoumaru you prick you did this, I am going to rip your guts out, then feed you your liver on a stick" Inuyasha threatened

"Damn newly mated, and after all that humping, one would think that you'd be very relaxed, and mellow" Sesshoumaru calmly stated

"I'll show ya relaxed, and mellow" Inuyasha hollered

"Farewell all" Sesshoumaru said while leaping over the table heading out of the house

"Get back here you mangy flea bag, stinking mutt" Inuyasha insulted

"Catch me if you can Inukotsu" Sesshoumaru taunted

Not wanting to miss the show the dinner guests all except Kagome thanked Sugimi, bid their farewells and took off after the feuding Inu brothers, Sugimi and Kagome could not even stand straight because they were laughing so hard, Kagome was the first of the two to regain her composure she put Sugimi's arm around her shoulders and helped him to make it to his reclining chair

"Oh gods my stomach" Sugimi said, then sat down "This April fools day will go down in history, and it's a Taisho family first"

"Yea, yeah I don't think Inuyasha will ever be able to top this" Kagome got out, and staggered a bit

**Kisses, passion, pleasure, bonding, and the shocking April Fools Day Surprise**

Kagome fell backward onto Sugimi who was sitting on his favorite overstuffed, high back reclining chair, he caught and held her up, the position she had landed in was on his lap, they stared at each other for endless seconds. With their eyes still locked on each other both slowly moved in till their lips met, they closed their eyes and melted into the kiss while a rush of heat ran through their bodies

At first the kiss was chaste and soft, but quickly became hungry, and passionate, Sugimi took the lead using his the tip of his tongue to coax Kagome's lips apart to which she instantly complied. When her tongue stroked his he lost some of his control he and his beast without one overpowering the other would be sharing this romantic feast, and his hands roamed her body, while hers eagerly explored his

**Lemon starts**

Sugimi sat her facing him on his lap so that she was straddling him, he moved his lips from hers and let them slowly travel over her jaw bone, neck, and shoulders, then down to her cleavage, he pulled the straps of her red sleeveless dress down off her shoulders, then the top of it down revealing her full bosom to his hungry eyes, and smiled when he saw no bra, Kagome hiked up the bottom half of the dress

Sugimi reached his hands down inside her matching red lace panties and began gently kneading, and rubbing her butt she moaned and started grinding against him, while kissing his neck he groaned, she was a 21 year old virgin but by the gods she moved like a pro both were heavily panting

"Please Sugimi suck my ti? Kagome never got to finish, she felt Sugimi worshipping her breasts with his lips, tongue, and teeth "Oh gods yes" she said mixed with a moan

"Mmmmm" she heard come from him

Kagome started pulling at his shirt trying to get it off and finally did, she then reached one hand down into his pants wrapped her hand around and stroked his shaft, it was then she felt how long, thick, and hard it was. She then opened them he lifted his hips up and let her pull them down, he pulled her dress off over her head, then sliced her panties off with his claws, Kagome torturously massaged up and down his length with her nether lips

She kissed him hard, after a couple of minutes he pulled back and stared into her eyes with his darker then usual lust filled golden eyes "Fuck me Kagome, I cannot take anymore" Kagome Impaled herself on his long length, when he was fully sheathed within her "Ooooo shit" he exclaimed from the first time to pleasurable feel of her

"Ahhh damn so good" she replied and started riding him, Sugimi pulled her face to his and kissed her hard, and she plunged her tongue into his mouth

Kagome reached up and with her nimble little fingers untied the topknot that held his hair atop his head and ran her fingers through it then started massaging his scalp, when she began rubbing his ears he hardened even more if that was possible Sugimi started moaning then thrust up into her, she quickly tightened around him like a vice, and her first orgasm given to her by a man hit her, and two more immediately followed

"Yes my miko come for me, enjoy it keep coming" he coaxed

"_**Sugimi ooo Sugimi" **_she cried her explosion, while he held her hips thrusting into her, making her soak his length "I wanna feel you come" she said

Kagome suddenly moved hard and fast "Gods woman" he scented she was suddenly unusually horny "Ah yes give it to me"

"I'm gonna make you come" she said

"_**Ka, Ka, oh holy shit Kagomeeeee" **_he called out, and his fangs instantly plunged into the pulse point of her neck on the left side, he hungrily drank her blood, while he came inside her like a fire hose, harder then he had ever come in his life

"_**Yes Sugimiiiii" **_came from her, then she gave him a mating mark, Kagome didn't stop and kept going

"Mate you are insatiable" Sugimi commented

"It's your fault I've never been this horny before in all my life" she teased

"We're soul mates I knew, and felt it when we first kissed, and that is why I marked you" he replied, Kagome moved a certain way "Ooooo" he said then arched upward "Damn it feels good do not stop, keep going" they shared many releases

Sometime later Kagome was laying on her back on top the couch, and the blanket that sat on it had been cast to the floor, Sugimi mounted then entered her, the feel of him between her legs and filling her so completely was almost to much for her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and met him thrust for thrust and at the same time he crashed his lips down onto hers branding her with a searing kiss

He slid on hand beneath her bottom holding on to one cheek while he rode her into mindless, pleasurable oblivion, it was a high neither wanted to end, or would come down from for quite some time. It was a good thing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were off having another prank battle leaving them to have the house to themselves, because he had Kagome calling his name over and over again for hours

**Lemon ends**

It was after midnight when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru returned and they gasped when they found a very naked Kagome and Sugimi laying on the couch sleeping with big smiles on their faces wrapped in nothing but a blanket. Sugimi was wrapped around her holding her possessively close against him, with his nose buried in her hair even in his sleep he needed her soothing scent

"Huh? What the hell? Dad and Kagome? Inuyasha exclaimed "No I gotta be hallucinating" he said and rubbed his eyes then looked again

"Well duh, your eyes are seeing it" are they not?" Sesshoumaru stated with a grin

Inuyasha sniffed "Oh man and they did first on dads reclining chair" he said

"April fools day surprise little brother, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said

"Horny bastard" Inuyasha wise cracked "Bet he can't walk straight for a week after this"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru each at the same time gave one long high pitched howl waking Sugimi and Kagome up from a sound sleep "I am tired, and you two overgrown weasels have less then 5 seconds left to live if you don't leave now" Sugimi warned

"Inuyasha I am freaking tired, leave or die" Kagome said

"Their newly mated fool" Sesshoumaru said, then smacked Inuyasha upside his head

"Lets go and leave them alone"

"No shit Sherlock" what was your first clue? Inuyasha wisecracked

"Inuyasha" do I have to remove something of yours? Kagome bit

"Gulp, tired hah, a humping they did go, a humping they did go, that's why their so freaking tired don't you know" Inuyasha ragged

"Inuyashaaaaa" Kagome yelled "Sit, sit, sit"

Crash "Oh shit I forgot about this damn necklace" he whined

"Inuyasha when I get to zero you die, 5-4-3-2-1" Sugimi said

"Eeek" Inuyasha said, then ran up to his room

"Congratulations father and miko, I am happy for you" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you " both replied, and Sesshoumaru was gone fast

"Sugimi? Kagome said

"Hm?

"I'm pissed off and can't sleep now" do you wanna? Kagome asked

He said nothing, and the next second he was on top, of and inside Kagome happily plundering her depths again "Does that answer your question my little miko? He said hen kissed her, they made love for a long time

Kagome and Sugimi got up 3 hours later and took a shower together, of course in no time it turned into more then just a shower, by the time they finished it was time for breakfast, Inuyasha came down to breakfast then Sesshoumaru, and sat themselves at the table, Inuyasha had become a pancake addict, and loved them almost as much as ramen

"Good morning mister and misses Taisho" Sesshoumaru greeted

"Good morning son" Sugimi replied

"Good morning to you to Sesshoumaru" Kagome answered

Inuyasha was first to finish eating, then he had to do it "Dad and Kagome sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kagome pushing a baby carriage"

"Well it is strange that you mention pregnancy pup, it seems that I already have Kagome pupped with three pups all girls" Sugimi said

"Wha, what, Kagome preg, triplets, girls, three? me outnumbered" Inuyasha stammered 'Ohhhhh" he moaned and fainted

"Father you are cruel, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said and laughed

"Sugimi that was Beautiful" Kagome commented "Both the look on his face, and his reaction were priceless"

"Gods I will never get tired of screwing with him" an evilly smiling Sugimi said

"Well mate I took advantage of, and had my way with you, so I guess the only honorable thing to do is marry you" Kagome teased

"You mean you haven't knocked and abandoned me? He joked, they were married 2 days later, the wedding was held at his home, the following year Kagome did become pregnant with triplets, 2 girls and a boy, Inuyasha gloated that now he wouldn't be outnumbered

Kagome had the triplets she named the boy who was a carbon copy of Sugimi Mattaki, and the girls who were a mix of Sugimi and herself Satori and Sakura, all three pups had Sugimi's golden eyes. When they were older Inuyasha loved to rag his sisters, and tried to get Mattaki to go in on it with him, which was a huge mistake because Mattaki sided with Sakura and Satori, and the girls stuck their tongues out at him as if to say ha ha

Mattaki was calm, cool, and collected like Sesshoumaru, and a wise ass, joke lover like Inuyash rolled into one. When Inuyasha his sisters he was cold and uncaring, with matching cold eyes like Sesshoumaru, then the next minute he'd bonk Inuyasha over the head, but when Inuyasha bugged him it was the same thing but Inuyasha got bit then rode like a horse

"Oh crap he's to much like Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said

"That a boy" Sugimi praised "Inuyasha why do you even try? When you already know that he is a combination of both you, and Sesshoumaru, so it is much like fighting yourself"

"Traitor" Inuyasha called Mattaki

"Ah that's my little brother" Sesshoumaru said with a big grin then pet the pup on the head


End file.
